1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and more particularly to tires useful in situations where high contact area and high traction are desirable, such as in agricultural applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One issue confronting agricultural tires is the desire to reduce soil compaction. Compaction of soil adversely affects plant root growth and decreases crop yield. Soil compaction and damage to the ground can be mitigated by reducing contact pressure. Lower contact pressure can be achieved by increasing ground to tire contact area.
There is a continuing need for improvement in agricultural tires, and particularly tires which can carry the necessary loads while reducing the degree of soil compaction.